The Picture That Lucas Drew
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: A young boy named Lucas drew me a picture. Two days later he was found dead and his murder sentenced to death. But ever since then, anyone who comes in to contact with that picture has been found dead; just the way they saw the picture...


_I came up with this when my brother said, "Look at the picture Lucas drew me!" and it just kinda took off from there! I'm not really good at writing Sci-Fi so don't really expect some writing miracle. Disclaimer. This is also AU by the way so no complaining._

* * *

><p>I may as well introduce myself. My name is Light Yagami and I'm about to tell you one of the saddest stories I have ever known. It took place three years ago when this young child I knew as Lucas drew me a picture that has killed everyone that has since touched it. Except me. Sit down. This might take me awhile.<p>

I was sitting at the Café De Manga, which was a well-known manga café at the time. It was owned by a French couple and they were the kindest people anyone had known. I was drinking a small cup of limonade and suddenly the young boy ran up to me. He was a smiling young child and was almost like a ray of sunshine come to life. He was always here and the French couple was his parents. He smiled at me and said, "You know my sister! She talks about you a lot!"

I thought about it and realized he meant Emilie Garnier. She was a French exchange student and her parents had finally moved here last month. They had opened up their manga café and it had become a well-known place in the short amount of time. She constantly looked at me and was always shy around me. She was the sweetest girl ever, but you know Misa. She would never let me get near her. Anyway, Lucas, the little boy, handed me a picture that was a whole bunch of squiggly lines going every which way. He smiled and said, "It's a picture of a bear eating some berries!"

I smiled back at him because he was too cute to criticize. I put it in my pocket and said, "It's beautiful! I'll remember it forever."

He ran off smiling and went to the back of the shop. There was a large hooded man next to me and he stood up and left. I frowned and continued drinking my limonade. Later that day, when I was home doing my algebra homework, Sayu quietly walked through the door and grabbed Lucas's drawing from my desk. She laughed, "What is this! A... I don't even know!"

I quickly swiped it back from her and said through my gritted teeth, "A friend's 5 year old brother made it for me and I think it's cute!"

Sayu sighed and said, "Whatever..."

She left and I continued my homework. Suddenly my mother walked into my room and asked, "Light, have you seen the Garnier's son? He hasn't been seen since he visited you in the café. They are so worried about him."

A shiver went down my spine as I remembered the cloaked man who left the shop when Lucas exited it. I bolted up and whispered, "Mom, he in great danger. When he left the shop a hooded man followed him and I swear, I could feel the air freeze around me."

She gasped and said, "Oh my goodness, he might be that man that the police have been hunting all week for the murder of that three year old."

I shot out the door as my mom yelled after me, "I'll be right there!"

* * *

><p>I had arrived at the Garnier's house hold and knocked on the door. You might find it freaky that I know where they live, but Emilie and I had been partners in a science project and she had kept the project itself at her house and I had to go over to work on it. Maria, Emilie's mother, opened the door and she had a stressed face on. She looked at me and said, "Come in, come in..."<p>

After I had finished explaining the situation to them, my mother had arrived and there were tears flowing from Eric's eyes. He was Emilie's father and deeply loved his family. Finally Maria looked up and said, "We must send out a search party for them..."

* * *

><p>The next day was pretty much a normal one except that the young child had gone missing. Not much to say so I'll just skip to the next day. It had barely begun and I was in school when a young man entered the classroom and started talking to the teacher. Then the teacher then walked over to Emilie and me and said, "You two are needed in the Main Office."<p>

In the Main Office there were two police officers there, both of them looking depressed. Emilie and I sat down and finally one of the officers said, "We found Lucas's body an hour ago. It was estimated that he was-"

He was cut off as Emilie sobbed, and it sounded like a small child wailing, so much in pain that all you could do was hold it close and sooth it. I myself gulped and the officer continued as I comforted Emilie, "The murderer was caught fleeing the murder sight and was promptly arrested. He has been sentenced to death and there will be a funeral in a while. You two are going to be pulled from school and are to attend the funeral."

Suddenly a question formed in my mind and I accidentally blurted it out, "Where was the body found?"

The other officer solemnly closed his eyes, "In the berry patch near the library. He had fatal wounds inflicted from a young bear released by the murderer. It was found eating the berries and standing over the body."

I gasped, "Oh my god. Two days ago he drew me a picture that depicted a bear eating berries. That can't be a coincidence. The murderer was there listening to his description of the bear eating."

The officer looked at me and asked, "Do you have the picture with you?"

I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He took it gently and examined it. He looked up and said, "I don't see how this would be a bear. It looks more like a messy refrigerator if you ask me."

I nodded, unaware of the horror that small picture would cause the world.

* * *

><p>The next day there was a commotion in the school. Evidently there was a body found in the home of a person on my block. I couldn't get who, but it sounded bad. Emilie wasn't in school obviously. It was almost like the pain was too much. Well, I guess it was. We went through the day like yada yada yada. I felt like nothing new ever going to be learned here. Suddenly a police officer burst into the room, pointed at me and yelled, "GET HIM!"<p>

They rushed over to me and hand cuffed me. I was about to protest when they knocked me out. I woke up in a jail cell and was looking around. A police officer looked into the cell and said, "You know, it would be easier if you just admitted to it now."

I pondered what he said and finally asked, "Admitted to what?"

He smirked and said, "You know what."

I shook my head and said, "No, I actually don't."

He just smiled and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly a large, husky man walked in the door and sighed, "He's not lying and we haven't found any of his DNA at the murder site."

Suddenly it made sense, "OH! You think I'm the person who murdered the person on my block!"

He looked at me and said, "How do you know?"

I just laughed, "You can NEVER have anything be a secret in high school. It's been going around all day."

He nodded, "Yeah. As a substitute teacher, I know what that's like."

Finally I worked up the nerve to ask, "Who was murdered?"

The officers looked at me and said, "It was Officer Mitzaki. He was the officer that pulled you out of the school the other day."

Suddenly a chill went down my spine, "How was he murdered?"

The officer looked at me and said, "He was found shut in his refrigerator, covered with food and severely frost burned. The wall between the freezer and the refrigerator had been opened, yet the thing was still working. The whole thing was toppled and covered in day old food."

That made me shiver. I whispered, "Just like he saw the picture."

The officer said, "Speak up!"

I said in a louder voice, "Just like in the picture."

They both looked at me and said, "What picture?"

I sat down and started to explain.

* * *

><p>I was done and one of the officers was horror struck. I looked at him and he just got up and unlocked my cell. I walked out and thanked him. I walked home and Sayu was waiting. She looked up at me but I just continued up the stairs. Finally I got to my room and I sat down on my bed. I flopped down and went to sleep. I woke up some time later and I heard my mom call up, "Dinner in an hour!"<p>

I sighed. I took out the picture and looked at it. From what I could see, it looked like a large cloud with a messy smiley face. Finally I set it down and then that's when the voice started talking to me.

_Pick it back up. Please. I need you. I can't see. Please. Help me. You're my only lifeline._

I jumped and pick the picture up. Nothing happened. Then as soon as I set it down the voice started again.

_No... Please. I need you. Don't go. It's so lonely. You're my _only_ friend. Please... So dark. So silent. Losing you. Need you. Have you! Must have you! NOW!_

Suddenly everything went black and I vaguely heard myself screaming, long and drawn out, like I was dying. I felt myself hit the floor and I finally passed out. The last thing I remember was a small cloud, floating above my head, its face a scribbled mess of colours.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, not much, but still, good I guess... No Light's not dead. Just fainted. I will continue this and will update often. The Mole will not be updated as often, as I want to mainly focus on this and The S.S Mushroom. Please review. Thanks ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


End file.
